


[CE]回归

by NowSilence



Category: X-Men: Apocalypse, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7097308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowSilence/pseuds/NowSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>原著向，当初看完DOFP也写过，就是一些零碎的感想吧。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[CE]回归

他见过不计其数的死亡，不代表他对此麻木。他按照查尔斯所说的方式生活了十年，体会到也适应了那种不同以往的安逸与平静。间中二人从未谋面，只有在某些午夜梦回，夜深人静的时分，他时常会被那种熟悉的气息围绕。他们从未对话，更不再下棋。对于艾瑞克来说，他是否怀念曾经热烈的争论。彼此在棋盘上对弈，尝试过说服对方，却也知道这几乎不可能。然而他却按照对方的想法过活，亲身验证着他曾经不屑的生存方式。万磁王要隐藏变种人身份，与人类和平共处。一开始并不容易，渐渐地他才学会控制自己，越发接近那种理念。

倘若再选择一次，他也无法眼睁睁看着结识多年的工友命丧黄泉。他对死亡有着天生的警觉，即便回到波兰之后仿佛距此已远，也仍旧能第一时间嗅到它的气息。他用能力救的不是一个人，而是一个家庭。自从有了妻女，搭建属于自己的家园，他就更能深刻体会到这一点。

可正是这一点善念让他再次失去——奢求的平静，和平的理念，忘却的歧视。新闻里头“变种人与人类和平相处10周年”刺得人睁不开眼。他尝试过，一败涂地。各国政府做着表面文章，人口比重占多的人类就可以轻易批判少数变种人，企图毁灭他们。人类渴望强大又畏惧强大，渴望探索却害怕未知。但是他们仍认为变种人有利可图，这能帮助他们走得更远。而变种同胞想要的，或许是承认，或许是真实，或许是一视同仁，或许是走在阳光下。同类间尚且明枪暗箭，更罔论异类正面厮杀。

只有鲜血才能平息悲愤，只有远离那些生命中重要的人，或许他们才能过得更好。他和查尔斯的分离是对的，他不想为对方带去灾难，但有时候灾难会自动上门。

他想看看那个强大的变种人能带给世界什么，所以选择加入他们。但一切并没有变得更好，故人所剩无几；他曾经同这些人一起战斗过，生活过，成长过。他记得每个人的名字，因为太久没有发某些音，愈加小心翼翼地换气，到嘴边便化作轻柔吐露。千言万语，也凝聚在一个记忆中的姓名。

太久没有过的脑内对话，被意识纤维穿透、触碰、抚慰，没有任何攻击性，也不用武装。当他还没有成为万磁王，当他还无法很好掌控自己的能力，查尔斯用心灵的穿越术在那些痛苦、愤怒、死亡中发掘到被掩埋的美好馈赠——在遇见查尔斯之前。现在，无需对方的读心能力，他自己就可以办到。

记忆中的第一次挽留，查尔斯双腿健全，语态恳切。艾瑞克尚且独自一人，查尔斯却要为他找寻同伴。CIA基地前转身的背影，原来早被他肢解成慢镜头，脚步声扣问着心灵。那时候他一心复仇，并未细想留下的原因，现在他可以确认，二十年来没有改变的是，如果要对抗敌人，必须集合众人的力量。曾经他一个人办不到，那如今的查尔斯也不能。

 

 

 

这场灾难让查尔斯永远失去了他的头发，习惯性捋发，却只能触到光华的头皮。他适应它，如同适应自己无法再次行走。他的新造型让很多人眼前一亮，他自己都已经会拿来调侃。

曾经很长一段时间，书房里的棋盘都安静整齐地摆在矮几上。自从艾瑞克离开后，他已经不再下棋。大宅重建，艾瑞克和琴做了一份新的。现在，他看到自己的老朋友正在擦那些棋子。它们乖乖地悬浮在空中，任由磁控大师指挥。

“查尔斯？”艾瑞克回过头来，穿着 ** **他**** 的黑色高领。

查尔斯玩着轮椅上的把手，绕着艾瑞克转圈。

“你累不累？”艾瑞克笑问。

查尔斯张开双臂往后靠:“你可以帮我。”

一瞬间，他被一股力量吸过去，然后落入熟悉的怀抱。艾瑞克身上的味道还是那么好闻，肌肤散发的温热气息，以及快了几拍的心跳韵律。他的头部皮肤直接触到黑色高领的织物，仿佛整个人都要陷入其中。这个拥抱隔了太久，他圈住艾瑞克的腰，感觉比过去所丈量的更瘦了些，渐渐用力，要把自己嵌进对方的身体。艾瑞克的手留恋在他的后颈，慢慢往上抚摸，在后脑流连。

“你感受到了么？”查尔斯问他。

“你的痛苦，还有希望。”

“还有什么？”

艾瑞克用实际行动回答了他。尽管重聚之后他们已经帮对方解决过无数次欲望，但每回查尔斯仍无法餍足。坐在轮椅上的他比从前更具侵略性和实际行动力。现在他偏爱在轮椅上进攻，从前总是弄乱棋盘，让艾瑞克收拾。艾瑞克和他一样熟悉这部工具，甚至会在做爱时候改造它，使之更称手贴心。过去已无法更改，他们只能在未来的日子里抓紧每一分每一秒。

 

 

 

那时候，他们都还很年轻，威彻斯特尚显空荡。查尔斯应是按照当初曾提及的理想一一实现了。艾瑞克没有看到过，但他回到这里，回到查尔斯身边，是要完成 ** **他**** 的理想。他将见证焕然一新的泽维尔天赋学院，这次，他可以给很多人一个家。像是查尔斯说过的，其实也并不难。

 

汉克，那个平日羞涩寡言面对自己发明却能滔滔不绝的青年，不再解释Cerebro升级后的颜色，像当初介绍原始版本般巨细靡遗。

瑞雯不再是迷失自我的小女孩，不再需要查尔斯的保护。她单打独斗，以自己的方式庇护着变种同胞。

改变是必然的，但过去在他们身上留下不可磨灭的痕迹。汉克仍会默默地守护着威彻斯特，如今的变种学校，继续永无止境的研究发明。而瑞雯终究能够放下顾虑，在这里开始她的新事业。她知道查尔斯不会再阻止她教导她该做什么，但他的怀抱永远为她敞开。

 

 

 

科特用灵巧的尾巴托起一杯茶送到嘴边，同时装作悠闲地翻看商场最新杂志。他看到教授和万磁王一同行走在焕然一新的学院里，想上前打个招呼。可是他们老凑在一块儿交流着什么，他第一次有了不敢去打扰别人的自觉。

他还知道，今天琴和斯科特偷偷去看电影没带他。他很不高兴，只能假装沉浸在杂志里。为什么他们总喜欢两人行动？科特想，他是不是也该找个小伙伴了？

 

 

“我真嫉妒你所建造的一切，教授。”科特眼中的万磁王对教授说道。

查尔斯的目光滑向艾瑞克，专注地看了一会儿才开口:“你的功劳可不小，老朋友，你知道我不会阻止你去追求理想。”

艾瑞克的唇边溢出笑意，往查尔斯的耳边靠得更近，呼出的气流令后者头皮发麻。

“你可以让我留下，以任何方式，只要你想。”

“那算邀请吗？”

“你可以进入我的大脑，那里或许有你想要的一切。”

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 答案不仅在大脑里☞


End file.
